


A Solitary Retreat

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Foursome, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: Kylo has had enough of Hux thinking he runs the First Order. After the Battle of Crait, he throws the mouthy general into a cell in the deep bowels of a ship. When Hux still doesn't learn his lesson, he employs two of the general's most hated men to help him get his message across.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The discord chat was responsible for this. It is a foursome between Hux, Canady, Peavey, and Kylo Ren. Starts out like a threesome and then Kylo gets bored and joins them.

“No, General.” Kylo said when the question appeared on his mind. “They are not prisoners. You are the only one being punished today.”

He was referring to, of course, the two men that had just entered his cell with Ren following closely behind. His little cell was a cramped thing, barely enough room for him to lay down. Having 3 additional full sized men was bordering on claustrophobic. 

Captain Peavey was smart. He kept his facial features still and his mouth drawn as he entered. Canady on the other hand—his nose wrinkled in disgust the second he laid eyes on him. Hux felt a similar disgust and disdain for the older man. Peavey, he could at least count on getting the job done in silence. Canady was a true relic of the past. 

“What are we all here for then, Ren?” He felt a slight touch at his throat. Gentle pressure, nothing to rehabilitating. He rolled his eyes, “What are your plans, Supreme Leader?” The threatening weight vanished immediately, as if he imagined it.

It was no surprise Ren ignored his question outright. In lieu of that, he turned to address the two men.

“Captains, you are both here to act as witnesses.” Ren explained. He opened his arms widely, as if he were reaching for an embrace. A similar tactic Snoke used to use—nonetheless just as creepy despite his seemingly normal appearance. There was a sharp sound as the door bolted itself behind them. Both men jumped at the sound. Ren merely smiled at their reactions. 

“It is a demonstration for both of you to understand.” Hux felt a slight pressure behind his knees. He held strong against that mystical Force. He wasn’t interested in making Ren’s job easier. The pressure mounted as Ren continued, “I will not tolerate such disobedience. I am your Supreme Leader. My word is law.” Ren swung is arms down harshly, his leathered hands clapping loudly against his thighs. And Hux’s weak knees finally gave way as he was suddenly forced his his knees.

“Look at your pitiful general.” He mocked, circling Hux like a rabid dog. If only his mouth had been foaming, then the nickname would stick. Hux caught a growing sneer on Canady’s face and a relieved shift of Peavey’s shoulders. “He’s weak. Can’t even train his troops to properly decimate the Resistance. I gave him one job.”

Ren’s Force powers yanked his arms back, binding them tightly behind his back. His head was yanked up, stretching the muscles on his neck to their max. He knelt there, stretched out, so easily exposed in this new position.

“I asked for one thing. One! How difficult can it be to destroy a junk heap of a ship carrying 10 members of the Resistance? 10!”

Hux glanced at Peavey. While most of the blame rightfully fell on his shoulders—Peavey, captain of the Finalizer—was also in just as much hot water as he was. Canady at least, had no more ship to captain. He had already served out the terms of his punishment for failure. 

“Were my instructions not clear enough? Letting the freighter go so we could retreat out of an simple asteroid belt? I should’ve explained it better, General. You were to destroy the remaining Resistance. Crush them by any means necessary. Any means!” Ren’s roar echoed through the small chamber. Everyone but Hux flinched at the sudden rise in volume.

Hux was no stranger to men screaming at him for seemingly simple reasons. It was a pointless waste of time if you weren’t conveying the proper message. He hardly flinched when Ren screamed, “You let them get away.”

It was little use to explain the reasoning behind their tactical retreat. Both Peavey and Canady understood it despite being absolute idiots. They wouldn’t be here without his retreat. Ren wouldn’t understand, he was too focused on the short term goals. 

But Ren was calming down, regaining his semblance of calm behavior, “You two will break him. I want him to never do this again. When we find the Resistance again, we will crush them to oblivion.”

Ren retreated to the sole bed—nothing more than a cold metal slab attached to the wall. This would serve as his throne for as long as he was entertained. Or at least until he got bored of watching the two men beat his favorite toy into submission.

Neither Peavey nor Canady moved a muscle after Ren sat down. Hux eyed them both with interest. Who would strike first? Who would draw blood? Would they even be able to break bones?

“Hit him.” Ren growled. And to no one’s surprise, Canady took a step forward and slapped him across the face. Hux mildly wondered if it was Canady’s own will or if it was Ren’s interference.

“You spoiled little brat.” Canady struck him again, then backhanded him for a good measure. “You don’t deserve your rank or your ship. Brendol was right to call you weak. I should’ve never let you out of the Academy until you completed basic training.”

“We all know why you did what you did.” Hux smirked as Canady turned beet red. “Your wife left you and you got ‘lonely’." This was a slap he rightfully deserved. 

“You should respect your elders.” He spat. Hux chuckled again. Ren was sitting a stone’s throw away and Canady spoke as if he weren’t there. 

Well, he came for a show, Hux was going to give him show. 

“You were jealous I found another officer to please.” Peavey, the absolutely done captain, rolled his eyes.

“Why would I be jealous of losing a little slut?”

“Little?” He felt the instant Ren released him from his hold. He stood up, towering over the smaller man. Canady looked like a brick wall. Didn’t matter, intimidation was his tactic, not brutal strength. “If anyone is little, then it’s you. You were the smallest I’ve ever had.”

He expected Canady to kick him. Or at least shove him backwards. He didn’t expect to be punched in the stomach so severely, he fell back to the ground. 

“Moden.” Peavey warned. It was the first thing the man said in the room. Hux couldn’t see the looks they exchanged, he was too busy blinking back the spots and waiting for the pain to inevitably pass.

“Get over it, Edrison. You know you’ve been wanting to do it. Ever since you saw him on his knees. A slut that getting promoted over you?”

“Whatever we do in here will follow us. We’re not killing him. The Supreme Leader said punish. Not maim or kill.” At this, Ren spoke from his silence,

“I will kill him myself if he retaliates. General Hux knows better than to speak of this front of his men. Unless he wants to be punished on the bridge.” Hux threw a scathing glare at Ren. It didn’t take the Force to read Ren’s mind this time. It was absolutely filthy. 

There was a long silence. Hux watched the two men glance at each other several times. There was some sort of unsaid argument going on between them. Then Peavey shrugged and conceded his side. 

“Now that that’s settled.” Hux ducked his head again, feigning pain now. He waited until the rustling of fabric subsided. Then, slowly, he lifted his head and came face-to-face with exactly what he was expecting. 

He was only lying about Canady's size. He was half hard in the excitement, and already at quite a decent size. Nothing had changed, that was for sure. Perhaps a few more wrinkles here and there. He doubted the man had any action in quite some time. It wouldn't take long at all with his skills. 

He made to move forward, only get pulled back as Peavey pinned his arms behind his back again. 

"You didn't deserve this back then, you don't deserve this now." 

Hux parted his lips, his tongue slipping out as he flicked the tip briefly over the thickening glans. Canady flinched at the unexpected touch. "You don't deserve this." Hux said. He fell back on his heels, putting more slack on his shoulders. He could barely feel Peavey's body heat through his greatcoat. 

A stinging slap struck his left cheek. His head snapped to the right from the force of the blow. 

"You bastard." Thick hands clamped down on the sides of his head. "Open your filthy mouth." Hux played along, pretending to struggle in Canady's grasp. In all reality, he knew he was no match for the older man. He was hardly even a match for Peavey. But he knew how to break both of them. This was one of their greatest weaknesses. 

His head forced against closed lips. Hux gave a futile struggle, even managing a small smirk at the frustrated captain. 

Infuriated, Canady's fingers wound around his throat. Hux had a mere second to take one deep breath before his palm crushed his windpipe. 

He survived for approximately 30 seconds. And forced to survive longer as Canady left bruises over his neck. When he was finally let go, he was a gasping ball on the floor. 

"Done already?" Canady scoffed. And without any further warning, he grabbed a fistful of hair and forced him down onto his cock. Hux gargled on his flesh, drool slipping from his stretched lips as the man started up a brutal rhythm. Hux had no choice but to grab the man's uniform, the only sturdy support that would prevent him from collapsing. 

Peavey pulled his arms away, once again rendering him helpless between the two, as he started removing his uniform. 

His greatcoat was the first off, freeing his shoulders from the impressive weight. He heard it hit the ground somewhere behind him. Then his officer's coat unzipped and yanked off his shoulders. It got caught on his elbows as he threw his hands forward in a panic after a particularly hard thrust, but Peavey—ever patient as he was—still manages to pull it off. 

"Still a skinny little bastard, I see." Canady commented as his pale skin came to light. Hux managed an indignant noise over the wet noises filling the room. He couldn't really argue against that fact, but he could still protest against the insult. 

"I doubt you prepared yourself." Peavey remarked, unhooking his belt. Immediately, his jodhpurs fell open to his thighs. Hux jerked as he felt a warm hand cup between his legs. But it was impossible to evade the man's wandering fingers as they outlined his swelling cock beneath his briefs. 

"On your feet." Peavey ordered, slapping the back of his shins. "Unless you want your little prick stuck in these." He gave the waistband a snap, Hux jumping as it struck his skin. 

Canady pulled out, his cock bright red and dripping. It bobbed suggestively in front of him as he caught a breath. Hux knew he was similarly a mess, he could feel saliva cooling from when it dribbled off his chin and down his throat. When he didn't move right away, Peavey reached between his legs and cupped him hard enough that he had to leap to his feet in an attempt to alleviate the pressure. His crotch received a none too gentle pat as a reward. 

A few seconds later and his briefs were yanked to his ankles, his privates exposed to the cold air of the cell. Immediately his skin burst into goosebumps and his cock twitched at the shock. 

Then he was forced down again, this time into a squat. He tried going down on his knees, but there wasn't room to adjust his weight. Canady moved forward, cock in hand, as he smeared his precum over his lips. 

"I suppose it's time for your afternoon meal." He chuckled. His voice rattled Hux. He hated Canady as much as the man hated him. Contrary to popular belief, he knelt between the man's legs for more than a write off. It was blackmail—and Hux loved sending it. He might think he had the upper hand in this cell—even with Peavey doing who-knows-what behind him. But Hux knew his weaknesses. 

"I always love a good meal." He planted a wet kiss to his head and sneered. Then he swallowed him whole, working his tongue quickly around his shaft before the man could get too violent. 

"I remember you came to me as an ignorant young lieutenant." Peavey was moving behind him. He could feel warm fingers caressing his backside. "You said you practiced stretching out, but I found out you lied." His fingers slipped between his cheeks, stroking the sensitive flesh. One finger pressed lightly against his pucker, toying with the wrinkles. Hux moaned, struggling to get his finger to sink deeper. 

“I can’t believe I take orders from this slut.” Canady muttered. Hux answered with a slight smirk as he swallowed him again. “You are better off sucking cock with that mouth of yours.”

“Why not both?” He asked, a tremor in his voice. His legs were quivering under his body weight. It had been a long time since he was forced to hold this position. He could feel heat rushing to his face, the rest pooling between his legs as his cock stiffened in the cool air. 

A few minutes later, Hux was balancing precariously on his palms, Canady taking over thrusting into his mouth. His knees were shaking violently, Peavey still teasing his tight ring as he struggled to hold his position. 

Finally, his legs gave out and he fell backwards.

“I never thought I’d see a general so weak.” Hux yelped as the captain’s finger breached his insides. Hux squirmed at the uncomfortable tightness. He had not been prepped for anything to go up there. “Cadets can hold themselves in this position for hours.” 

Hux groaned a protest as Peavey pushed him forward, forcing him into an even more uncomfortable position. Canady did not let him adjust, he gagged as his cock forced his head high. No doubt there was a bulge in his throat from the position. Peavey had one hand squeezing his cheek, slowly stretching him open despite his muffled pleads. A second, dry finger forced its way in, twisting and stretching him to burning limits. 

It was a relief when Peavey withdrew a few seconds later. Hux glanced back as best he could, surprised the man stopped his torment. He would’ve thought he wanted more out of this free-for-all encounter. Peavey stood up, carefully wiping scarce traces of dust off his uniform. 

He choked when Canady thrust forward, taking advantage of his distracted state. He thought about using his teeth, then thought twice about it as he followed Peavey walk towards a control panel on the wall. 

“You’ve clearly thought of everything, General.” Peavey chuckled as the panel opened, flattening to a small table. A variety of torture tools lay at his disposal. Hux knew how to use all of them in theory. He’d seen a few in action. He was not looking forward to some of those tools coming in contact with his skin. 

“You got him scared, Edrison.” Canady glanced over to see what his partner was up to. “Look he’s cowering.” Hux straightened his shoulders immediately, scowling at the rare instance of Canady’s observation skills. It was on a second when he thought he wasn’t paying attention. He regretted letting his guard down. 

“At least he knows he’s not in control right now.” Peavey came back, two objects in his hands. Hux recognized one as a lubricant. He wanted to laugh at the man’s thoughtfulness. So much for this being a punishment. 

Peavey noticed his amusement right away. And to Hux’s surprise, smiled. 

“You have to resume your duties tomorrow, General. It would be a shame if you somehow received an infection from the filthy holdings down here. You’d be bedridden for weeks healing.” 

The second item was a small rubber ring. Hux knew what it was for and unconsciously cringed the second Peavey held it in front of his face. Canady held him still as the man crouched before him, stretching it over his semi-flaccid cock. He snapped it easily at his base, Hux jumping as the elastic stung his skin. 

“Now,” Peavey stood up, standing shoulder to shoulder with Canady, with Hux craning his neck to look up at both of them. “We can begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the beginnings of Hux's overstimulation and basically all out smut.

Hux admired the new challenge Peavey had thrust upon him. While it spelled out hours of physical torture at their hands, he knew it was a power play. They still needed tools to try and overcome him even in this defenseless state. 

Canady was nonetheless even less intelligent with more handicaps. When Hux settled into a new position, kneeling on the ground, ass in the air, he grumbled the first insult that came to mind, “Slut.”

“If this is supposed to be a punishment, why I am getting so much pleasure?” He mocked, tilting his hips higher as Peavey smeared lubricant over his hole. “You aren’t doing your job, are you Captain?” 

“Shut him up, Moden.” Hux closed his eyes, a sigh escaping him as a finger slipped in. It was a tight fit, even with the lubrication. He doubted Peavey could move his finger much without straining. It had been so long since he’d been taken. A brief encounter at a First Order gala with a drunken benefactor was the first thing that came to mind. He’d long forgotten the actual date of that encounter. 

He moaned as a second finger slipped in, slipping past his puckered ring with a small squelch. Lube slid down the back of his thighs as it dripped out of him. Peavey had to hold him still, as Hux had a habit of thrusting back on his own accord. He could feel his fingers cross, his muscles rippling around as he thrust them back and forth. His mouth fell open, soft moans and whimpers slipping out. 

“Enough of that.” Canady wound his fat fingers into his hair and pulled him back onto his cock. “I’m sick of hearing your voice.” Hux moaned through his makeshift gag, letting his throat vibrate around Canady’s girth. Canady held him there, drool slipping from his lips as he forced his mouth open. He held him tight when he jerked, flinching as Peavey caressed that bundle of nerves deep inside. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Peavey murmured, flexing his fingers, causing Hux to jump again, a weak whimper muffled as he teased him. He withdrew completely, his wet hand squeezing between his legs to stroke his cock to full mast. 

“Is he ready?” Canady asked, then added, “I’m tired of having him slobber over me. Still a useless cock sleeve. He’s not tight enough.” He let go of his hair, pulling Hux off his dripping cock. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find him tight enough.” Peavey said as Hux gasped for air. He heard heavy fabric hitting the ground as the two men undressed. He didn’t look up at them. It wasn’t a sight he was particularly fond of. He’d seen better. “He’s practically a virgin at this point.”

“Found no one to bugger you like the slut you are?” Hux looked up, scowling. He raised his hand and wiped off the excess saliva dripping on his mouth. He felt it was appropriate to spit at the man’s feet, earning him a painful knee to the stomach.

Canady stood over him and shoved two fingers in unexpectedly. Hux arched his back, a whine escaping his throat as thicker fingers dragged his hips higher. He dropped his head, muffling his moans with his arm as the man thrust into him in a jerky manner. 

He gasped when the fingers snapped out of him abruptly, leaving him empty and cold. Instead of teasing him longer, Canady wiped his fingers off on his back, grumbling,

“I can’t do this.” Hux cracked an eye and peered back at him.

“Lose your nerve?” He got a sharp, stinging slap for his mocking tone. “I won’t hold it against you if you can’t hold it up.” A second slap fell between his legs, hitting a painfully tender spot that caused him to bite down on his lip. He had a few seconds to nurse his new injury—no blood spilt, just a surprising amount of pain he inflicted on himself— before he was roughly manhandled to his feet. 

“Get over here, you slut.” Hux raised his eyebrows at Canady’s new position on the floor. This was surprisingly not something he thought the captain would stoop to. But perhaps age was getting to him and kneeling on the floor was Hux’s job, not his. 

“Turn around.” He scowled as hands forcefully turned him around. “I’m not having you bite me.”

“Shall I call you, Daddy?” Hux mocked as he slowly lowered himself into Canady’s lap. “You’re old enough.” 

“Pass me that belt.” His taunts ignored as he bound his arms behind his back. 

There was no reprieve from his rough handling. Within seconds of finally adjusting his shoulders to alleviate the pain, Canady tried to enter him. It was a tight fit, with his head constantly slipping out. Hux debated mocking the man for his incompetence, but rejected the idea after some fair thought. 

“Fuck.” The older man grumbled after the third attempt. He grabbed his cheeks in two fistfuls and spread him roughly, his opening on full display. 

“Push it into me, Daddy.” Hux mocked, craning his head to see the action behind him. “Put your big—” His words cut off with a yelp as his hole was finally breached. He dropped his head, gasping as Canady eased into him. It was all so much at one time. Within seconds he was flush against the man’s chest. 

“Knocked him speechless. That’s good. He was getting on my nerves.” Canady chuckled. Hux merely whimpered as he jostled him in his lap, too caught up in the sensation of being filled to give him a snarky reply. Peavey stepped forward, taking advantage of his open mouth, and slid his cock inside. 

“He is loose.” He commented after a few shallow thrusts. Hux was barely getting himself together. “But it’ll have to do for now.”

Hux felt his legs being pried apart. His feet left the ground as Canady spread him into a more optimal position. He wanted to do something more than lay there helplessly, but Peavey was thrusting into his mouth at a renewed pace. His cock bobbed between them, clear fluid starting to dribble down his length. 

Canady started up a thrusting motion, rocking into his tight hole. He didn’t even have to lift him high, just the motion of raising and lowering his legs was enough to stimulate him as Hux shuddered around his girth. He bounced in his lap, eagerly feeling the arousal pool in his belly. He was a thick man—and despite his tightness and lack of sexual activity in years—Hux knew he could outlast him in sexual endurance. This was nothing but pleasure to him. It was a game his body remembered.

He forgot Ren was still in the room until he felt a phantom grip on his cock. 

It was the Force that pulled his legs higher, so his feet were dangling near his head. He was nearly bent double in this new position. His legs shook from the strain, his muscles protesting and demanding the ground below. The tingling only intensified the roiling heat in his stomach as Ren used his mystical powers stroke him. 

He thought he could handle Peavey and Canady alone. He’d forgotten Ren’s penchant for interruptions. He could handle two cocks, even if he did look like a drooling mess. But adding Ren’s unneeded meddling and his eyes rolled into his head as the sensations proved overwhelming. 

“Fuck!” He barely heard Canady’s groan in his ear as his body spasmed through his first orgasm. The Force rubbed him raw, the lubricant previously added all dried up. Canady’s head finally struck his prostate, his vision exploding into white as he seized up in their grip. He clenched, the thick girth truly noticeable as his insides clamped down. 

But it wasn’t complete. Hux’s vision broke into stars for a mere half a second. The tight ring cut into his pleasure like a knife. His cry of desperation was muffled by Peavey, his throat closing tightly around his fleshy gag. Without his full release he was still teetering on the brink. Ren tightened his hold, the Force pumping his cock through another burning whiteout. Canady forcefully bent his knees, pinning his legs as he wrapped Hux into tight bear hug. Hux struggled against him, kicking and crying in an attempt to get away from Ren’s hold. 

But there was nowhere to go. 

His alternative was being speared onto Canady’s cock, his struggling making it more likely for his head to strike that sensitive spot over and over again. And when he tried to squirm away from that, the Force intensified the strokes on his cock and Peavey thrust deeper into his throat, activating his gag reflex and temporarily stopping the oxygen flow to his brain. He fought all three of them, arching his body away from the painful stimulation. He went through countless incomplete orgasms, his cock turning an ugly shade of purple as it strained against the rubber ring. 

He was on the brink, his vision spotting into more black than white when Ren was heard over the cacophony,

“Enough.” 

And they let him go, the sensations ceased as he lay in a puddle of his own sweat as he collapsed in a twitching heap on the cold floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to squeeze this short(ish) chapter in (I'm supposed to be working on my mini bang piece oops).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. More to come soon!


End file.
